CAFÉ DE NAVIDAD
by Oyuky Chan
Summary: Por que a veces sólo se necesita creer en la magia de la navidad para que la calidez de esa fecha derrita el hielo de un corazón atormentado. Concurso navideño de《Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español》en facebook.


CAFÉ DE NAVIDAD

La noche previa a la navidad prometía ser bastante agradable, una lluvia blanca tapizaba las calles de cuidad Satán, la gente corría de un lado a otro para realizar sus compras de ultima hora, mientras que otras más caminaban tranquilamente en el parque disfrutando de la compañía familiar en aquella tranquila nevada.

Pero Son Gohan no podía disfrutar nada de eso, aún tenía una enorme pila de papeles que revisar y ya casi daban las ocho de la noche, seguro su madre lo mataría por no llegar a la cena familiar y peor aún por que Milk había invitado a la familia Brief a pasar esas fiestas decembrinas en su casa, pero no podía dejar su trabajo a medias, no cuando le había costado mucho conseguirlo por merito propio sin depender de las influencias de la amiga de su padre. No es que fuera un completo desagradecido con Bulma y sus buenas intenciones, no, definitivamente no era un malagradecido, pero siempre quiso abrirse paso en la vida por sus propios medios y este trabajo era prueba de que podía ser capaz de salir adelante por sus aptitudes y conocimiento.

Todos en la oficina ya habían salido hace horas y gran parte del edificio se encontraba a oscuras por lo que gracias a la parcial oscuridad del lugar podía apreciar perfectamente desde el enorme ventanal de su lugar de trabajo como es que, lo que era una tranquila nevada parecía intensificarse a cada minuto.

Una hora despues Kami parecía haber escuchado sus plegarias pues el papeleo se terminó dejando libre su escritorio de pendientes por lo que alegre observó su reloj y se dio cuenta que aún estaba a tiempo de llegar a casa, quizá su madre no se enfadaría tanto con él si llegaba a la mitad de la velada por lo que rápidamente tomo su gabardina y portafolio para salir corriendo del edificio.

Al llegar a la entrada, justo cuando se acomodaba su bufanda y por fin poder salir de ahí, su móvil comenzó a sonar, sabía quien lo llamaba, ¡por supuesto que era su madre! y seguro estaba enojada por su retraso.

—¿Mamá? Si, lo sé, voy retrasado a la cena... si, acabo de terminar el trabajo y ya voy de salida... lo sé, en unos minutos estaré en casa, adiós.

—Tendras que volar para poder llegar a tu casa en unos minutos Gohan, y que yo sepa tu no tienes una aeronave.

El joven Son asustado por no haber sentido una presencia cerca suyo dejó caer el móvil al suelo mientras enfocaba la mirada en el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

—Pero lamento informarte que tendrás que cancelar todos tus planes por que surgió un imprevisto y tenemos que adelantar la presentación del proyecto 《Satán》 para mañana, así que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que esté todo terminado.

Videl Satán, su jefa inmediata se encontraba sentada cómodamente en un sofá de la recepción, ataviada con un traje sastre color negro que acentuaba su hermosa figura y, a pesar de todo el trabajo que les esperaba lucia bastante tranquila.

Ella podia lucir muy angelical, pero la realidad era completamente distinta, esa bella mujer era fria, obstinada y sólo hablaba lo necesario, era una jefa sumamente dificíl por lo que muchos de sus compañeros sintieron lastima por Son Gohan al tocarle como jefa, precisamente a la 《reina del hielo》 como todos secretamente la apodaban.

—Pe, pero señorita Satán, hoy es noche buena y en casa me esperan para cenar con la familia, ¿no podría esperar a mañana?. —Gohan torpemente levantó del suelo su teléfono y se acomodo sus feas gafas de marco grueso que usaba desde hace unos meses para descanzar la vista.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras Gohan, eres libre despues de todo, pero ten por seguro que si mañana no entregamos la presentación del proyecto ambos estaremos fuera de esta empresa a primera hora.

Viendo que no tenia mas opción, el joven pelinegro llamó a su madre rogándole que lo disculpara y despues de unos cuantos minutos de escuchar un sermón de su progenitora sobre lo importante que es pasar esas fechas en familia y todo sobre las tradiciones navideñas, por fin Milk disculpó a su hijo y este pudo terminar la llamada. Apenado con su jefa por el ridículo que acababa de hacer frente a ella se quitó el abrigo y aflojó un poco su corbata preparándose para la noche mas larga de su vida.

En realidad el proyecto no era difícil, lo realmente complicado era hacer una presentación digna para el cliente mas exigente que pudiera existir, sí, el padre de Videl; míster Satán.

Él pretendía lanzar al mercado ropa con su marca, ropa de entrenamiento y artículos deportivos, pero dada su presuntuosidad quería que la campaña fuera lo mas llamativa posible, tal como lo merecía el campeón del torneo de las artes marciales.

•

•

•

Ambos jóvenes en la oficina se encontraban haciendo una rápida lluvia de ideas pues al menos a su favor tenían que Gohan unos días atrás ya había adelantado un poco ese trabajo, gracias a Kami que no comenzarían desde cero o si no seguro tardarían un día completo en terminarlo.

Las horas pasaban y sentían que el trabajo se había estancado, ya no tenían ni una buena idea en mente, definitivamente necesitaban un receso.

—Deberíamos ir por un café. —Videl se puso su abrigo; mas que una pregunta era una orden.

—Pero, ya casi es media noche. —Gohan dudaba en encontrar un lugar abierto a esas horas.

—¿Quieres o no?. —Un tanto irritada la chica preguntó a su subalterno.

—Si, si señorita, en seguida. —Pese a todo, el pelinegro también necesitaba de un buen trago de café para despejar la mente.

Unos minutos despues ambos jóvenes se encontraban caminando en las heladas y vacías calles de cuidad Satán buscando algún lugar que pudiera proveerles de una bebida caliente para apaciguar el frío tan crudo que les ofrecia la temporada invernal.

El frío se había intensificado y Gohan enfundado en su gabardina, guantes y bufanda podía sentir que se le helaba la piel a causa de la intensa nevada por lo que no se podía imaginar como se sentiria su jefa con tan solo ese ligero abrigo cubriendo su delicado cuerpo.

—Señorita, ¿no tiene frio? —Recordando la educación dada por su madre, el chico se proponía a despojarse de la prenda que cubría su cuello para dársela a su acompañante.

—¡Estoy bien! gracias. —Había sido fría y cortante en su respuesta. Dejando al chico sólo con la intención de ser caballeroso.

Afortunadamente encontraron un pequeño restaurante abierto para todos aquellos trasnochadores como ellos.

Una vez entrando y pidiendo un café para ambos, se acomodaron en una de las muchas mesas vacías que habían en el pequeño lugar. Esta de mas decir que para Gohan, esos minutos fueron bastante incómodos pues su jefa en completo silencio bebía de su café sin prestarle atención a nada mas que a la taza humeante que tenia entre sus delicadas manos. Además que era la primera vez que se encontraban juntos fuera del trabajo.

—La campaña esta resultando un poco complicada, ¿no le parece? —El semi sayajin quiso cortar ese tormentoso momento de silencio expresando lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—¡Ajá! —Sin despegar la vista de su bebida, la hija de míster Satán respondió de una manera desinteresada.

—Amm, quizá si usted llamara a su padre y le pidiera un par de días mas para terminar con la presentación, podríamos irnos a casa a disfrutar de la navidad en familia y...— Gohan ya no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo pues pudo notar como su jefa endureció el gesto y apretó los labios enfadada.

—Yo, lo siento señorita, no debí ser tan...

—¡Basta con la estúpida navidad! —Esta vez la chica azotó el recipiente, salpicando café en casi toda la mesa.

—¿En verdad crees en esas tonterías Gohan?

El pelinegro rápidamente tomo un par de servilletas y comenzó a limpiar disimuladamente el desastre que había hecho su jefa sin darle importancia a las miradas que se cernieron sobre ellos por el breve escandalo.

—Lamentó haber sido tan imprudente señorita Satán, pero a riesgo de parecerle un completo tonto déjeme decirle que si, aún creo en la navidad, esta fecha parece tener algo mágico en el ambiente que provoca que todo y todos parezcan mas alegres que en otras temporadas, ¿no le parece?

—Me parece mejor irnos de aquí. —La enfadada chica tomo su abrigo y se dispuso a levantarse de la silla, pero una mano tomando la suya se lo impidió.

—¿Deberiamos pedir mas café para llevar? Será una noche bastante larga y creo que lo vamos a necesitar. —Son Gohan presentía que navidad era un tema bastante incomodo para su jefa por lo que disimuladamente cambió de tema.

—Esta bien, por favor encárgate de pedirlo, yo esperaré afuera.

Ambos se levantaron y mientras que Gohan pedía las bebidas y unos bocadillos Videl salió del establecimiento sintiendo en segundos el golpe helado en su rostro. Pero el riesgo de hipotermia no le importó tanto como ver un auto conocido rondar esa calle. Un tanto asustada y esperando no ser vista por el conductor regresó al interior del establecimiento acercándose a un sorprendido Gohan.

—¿Pensé que me esperaría afuera? —Extrañado, el chico preguntó.

—Hace frío allá afuera. —Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió responder.

 _"3, 2, 1, ¡Feliz navidad a todos!"_

Fue el grito que las empleadas del lugar y los pocos clientes que se encontraban ahí, dieron al ver que el reloj marcaba la media noche en punto.

Gohan, un tanto sosprendido por la hora, sonrió dulcemente y observó a su jefa quien se encontraba un tanto nerviosa y distraída. —Feliz navidad, Videl san.

—¿Gra...cias? —La tierna mirada que le ofrecía su acompañante la hizo sentir extraña.

—¿Nos vamos ya señorita —El chico ya tenia su pedido en las manos.

—¡Feliz navidad jóvenes! Ojalá que su amor dure para siempre... —La anciana, dueña del lugar veia a ambos jovenes mientras dibujaba una sonrisa picara en su arrugado rostro. —En la puerta hay un muérdago, así que ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

El pelinegro devolvió la sonrisa a la amable anciana y respetuosamente hizo una reverencia. —Será en otra ocasión, pero gracias por todo y que tenga usted una muy feliz navidad.

Dicho esto observó de nueva cuenta a su jefa dándole a entender que ya podían salir de ahí. Pero de lo que no se percató es de que Videl se encontraba con el rostro totalmente rojo de vergüenza al imaginar que tendrian que besarse al pasar debajo del muérdago, tal como la anciana lo había insinuado.

Afortunadamente para la chica, Gohan pareció no interesarse en cumplir con esa tradición.

Regresando a las heladas calles para volver al edificio donde laboraban, ambos chicos caminaban nuevamente en silencio, pero la bella joven se encontraba un tanto inquieta observando hacia todos lados rogándole a Kami que aquel coche de hace unos minutos no la encontrara.

—Hace bastante frío señorita, creo que debería ponerse esto. —Hábilmente el chico pelinegro pudo quitarse la bufanda sin dejar caer los cafés y los bocadillos, ofreciéndosela junto con una de sus dulces sonrisas.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien Gohan, no seas tan amable conmigo cuando por mi culpa estas trabajando en navidad. —Videl se sentía culpable pues en realidad todo el trabajo era una mentira.

El tener que entregar esa presentación había sido sólo un pretexto que se le ocurrió al ver a su subalterno en el edificio tan noche. Ella odiaba esas fechas, desde que había muerto su madre dejó de creer y de festejar cualquier día feriado, pero en especial la navidad le causaba rechazo hacia todo el mundo.

Y claro que su rechazo estaba justificado pues su padre siempre hacia fiestas de todo tipo desde que había enviudado, el arte marcialista convirtió su casa en un antro de vicio y fiestas constantes, quizá era para olvidar el dolor de no tener a su esposa junto a él por lo que invitaba a media ciudad Satán a divertirse, pero para ella quien era su hija y supuestamente lo mas valiosos que le quedaba de su mujer jamás tuvo un momento de atención, es como si el que ella se pareciese a su madre fuera la causa de no querer pasar tiempo de calidad entre él y ella.

Videl odiaba esas fiestas, a toda esa gente frívola que se reía de las tonterías de su padre cuando se pasaba de copas y hacia el ridículo haciendo poses absurdas de "campeón".

Dejando las bebidas en una banca el chico se detuvo y atreviéndose a acercarse de más, enrollo cuidadosamente la bufanda en el cuello de su jefa.—El trabajo es el trabajo señorita y si hay que hacerlo hasta en días festivos no implica que sea su culpa, son ordenes del director y hay que obedecerlas.

—Cuando estuvo seguro de que la bufanda estaba colocada correctamente, tomó de nueva cuenta el paquete de la banca y reanudó su andar. Sin embargoVidel se quedó inmóvil ante ese gesto de amabilidad.

Sorprendida y un tanto conmovida por lo que acababa de suceder aspiró fuertemente logrando que sus pulmones se impregnaran de ese aroma tan varonil que provenia de la prenda que le había sido prestada.

—Yo... en verdad lo siento Gohan, es mentira lo del trabajo, es sólo que no quería estar sola en estos momentos. —Aún sin moverse la chica pudo ver como su acompañante detuvo su caminar y giró para verla de frente.

No sabia qué la había motivado a decir la verdad, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

—¿Usted, mintió? —El hijo de Son Goku camino hasta estar frente a ella y la tomó por los hombros sin ejercer presión.

—Soy una egoísta, lo sé y espero que puedas perdonarme por hacerte perder el tiempo. —Terminando de decir eso, la chica se trató de despojar de la bufanda, mas las manos de Gohan sobre las suyas se lo impidieron.

—Si hace eso, seguro se va a resfriar, ¿por que no se la deja puesta hasta que lleguemos a la oficina? —Sin perder esa sonrisa tan característica en él, el joven Son soltó las manos de su jefa y la tomó por los hombros para hacerla retomar su camino.

Pero en esos momentos un auto negro se estacionó junto a ellos.

—¡Por fin la encuentro señorita Videl! Su padre esta muy angustiado por que no llegó esta tarde del trabajo —El pobre hombre parecía que sufriría un infarto de tan angustiado que estaba.

Videl, al sentirse descubierta se paró detrás de Gohan y apretó fuertemente el brazo de este mientras trataba de cubrir su rostro con la bufanda.

—No se a que se refiere usted señor, esta señorita no es quien busca. —Afortunadamente el pelinegro captó la angustia de Videl por ser descubierta.

El empleado de míster Satán bajó inmediatamente del auto y se acercó a la pareja por lo que Gohan optó por tapar con su cuerpo la visión del hombre.

—Señorita, por favor, su padre me mandó a buscarla y no puedo regresar sin usted. —Ignorando las palabras del chico, el hombre se acercó aún mas para ver de frente a la hija de su patrón.

—Señor, le reitero que esta señorita que esta detrás de mí no es quien usted busca, ella es mi novia y la esta asustando con su acoso. —El hombre dudó de las palabras de Gohan, pero dejó de insistir al ver como el joven comenzaba a mostrar enfado.

—Es que, se parece muchísimo a ella, ¡es idéntica a la señorita Videl!.

—Pero ya le dije que no lo es y por favor deje de asustarla, lamento que no sea quien usted busca y permítame disculparme por que en parte ella tiene la culpa de esta confusión, ¿sabe? ella admira a la señorita Satán y copió su look. —Gohan sonaba tan convencido que al empleado del campeón no le quedo la menor duda de que había cometido un error.

—¡Oh!, lamento la confusión, es que en verdad es idéntica a la hija de mi jefe, con su permiso y de nueva cuenta le pido mil disculpas, que tengan una feliz navidad. —Y sin mas el hombre subió a su auto y arrancó a toda prisa.

Al asegurarse que el auto se había alejado lo suficiente, Gohan se dio la vuelta para mirar a su jefa, pero esta seguía temblando, él no sabia si lo hacia por el viento tan helado o por los nervios.

—Lamento haber dicho que era mi novia, no volverá a suceder, se lo juro. —Frotándose la nuca y sonriendo, el chico trató de calmar la tensión.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, en verdad no quiero ir a casa... Takeshi me hubiera llevado a la fuerza si fuera necesario con tal de obedecer las ordenes de mi padre. —La morocha hizo una reverencia en señal de gratitud.

—Si no nos apuramos señorita, este café llegara frío y seria una lastima, por que compré unos bocadillos deliciosos para acompañar las bebidas.

Con ese comentario se rompió la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente logrando que ambos jóvenes se sintieron mas tranquilos mientras partían de regreso a su destino.

•

•

•

—Ya te dije que el trabajo puede esperar, que fue una vil mentira mía, no entiendo, ¿por que quieres seguir con esto Gohan?

Ya en la oficina, Son Gohan seguía pensando en propuestas para la presentación del proyecto, a Videl le parecía sorprendente que despues de todo lo que le dijo a su compañero, aún siguiera esforzándose en el trabajo.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer como si nada e irme... además, seguro a estas horas todos deben estar dormidos en casa, usted no se preocupe que yo continuare con lo que estábamos haciendo. —Dando un sorbo de café, el joven no despego la vista de los papeles que se encontraban regados en su escritorio.

—¡¿Por que eres tan bueno conmigo?!, no lo merezco. Yo hice que te perdieras la navidad con tu familia ¿recuerdas? —Ella había dado un golpe con sus palmas sobre el escritorio tratando de llamar la atención del joven.

—En casa no me necesitan tanto como usted. —El chico levantó la vista para ver a los azules ojos de su jefa.

Con esa respuesta las mejillas de Videl se encendieron a tal grado que tuvo que mirar a otro lado para que el apuesto chico al frente suyo no lo notara, pero era demasiado tarde, Gohan se había dado cuenta que su respuesta tan inocente tomó un significado diferente para ella.

—¡Ah!... lo que quise decir es que yo no, usted, por favor no me malinterprete, es decir... —El morocho tartamudeaba y agitaba las manos de una manera bastante cómica.

—¡Jajaja! Estas mas rojo que un tomate, Gohan, calmate. —Limpiándose una lágrima que traviesa escapó de sus orbes azules por tanta risa y olvidándose de su vergüenza, Videl acomodó a un lado los papeles y sonrió sinceramente.

—Vamos, deja eso y disfrutemos del café y los bocadillos, te mereces un buen descanso.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Videl Satán estaba riendo sinceramente, y poder ser testigo de esa hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba esos bellos ojos azules, movió algo dentro del primogénito Son que lo dejó un tanto inquieto.

•

•

•

—En verdad agradezco que no te hayas enfadado conmigo, créeme, no se que fue lo que me motivó adecirte esa mentira sobre la presentación del proyecto. —Videl estaba frente al enorme ventanal de su oficina, dándole la espalda a su compañero de trabajo.

—Sinceramente, yo le agradezco a usted el que me haya contado todo sobre su madre y... bueno, sobre usted y míster Satán. —Gohan sonrió mirando la delicada espalda de su jefa.

—Realmente no entiendo por que te conté todo eso, nadie sabe sobre mi vida, pero... —la hija del campeón mundial dejó de admirar el paisaje, la nieve había cesado dejando sólo un hermoso manto blanco en toda la ciudad y giró el cuerpo para ver al chico de frente. —pero contigo es diferente, me inspiras mucha confianza y espero no arrepentirme de haberte contado todo esto.

El primogénito Son observó detenidamente a la mujer frente a él desde el lugar donde se encontraba sentado. La seriedad en el rostro masculino hizo pensar a Videl que quizá lo había ofendido con su comentario, mas no había sido asi.

—No se arrepentirá señorita, se lo juro.

•

•

•

El tiempo siguió su marcha y los meses pasaron, la nieve se desvaneció para darle paso a las siguientes estaciones, primavera, verano, otoño y finalmente como cada ciclo interminable, regresaba el invierno sobre ciudad Satán, la nieve volvía a matizar las calles con la pureza del blanco invernal. Las personas bien abrigadas paseaban sonrientes contagiadas de la magnifica y peculiar magia navideña, unos mas contagiados que otros, pero todos felices por vivir esas fechas cargadas de amor y paz.

—Lo sé mamá, juro que esta vez si llegaré a tiempo, lo prometo, sólo pasare un rato aquí e inmediatamente regresaré a casa... —Gohan tenia un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, a pesar de que ya no era un niño su madre seguía tratandolo como tal. —sí, llevare una sorpresa, esta bien... nos vemos pronto, adiós.

—Tu madre esta preocupada, ¿cierto? —La joven de ojos azules observaba atenta los negros de su acompañante.

—Si, lo siento, pero creo que hay que llegar a casa antes de que le de una crisis. —Sacando su cartera del bolsillo el chico se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el mostrador para pagar lo que habían consumido. —mi madre sigue pensando que tampoco llegare a la cena este año.

—Jajaja, realmente debo preocuparme, tu madre debe tener un mal concepto de mi. —Videl también se puso de pie y siguió al chico. —Debe pensar que tu jefa es un monstruo.

—¡Claro que es un monstruo! Me puso a trabajar toda la noche en la navidad pasada. —El joven Son miró a su jefa y exageró un gesto de pesar mientras la pelinegra lo miraba fingidamente molesta.

—Creo que no sera buena idea que me lleves a tu casa Gohan mejor lo posponemos para el siguiente año, ¿te parece bien? —una sonrisa nerviosa se apoderó del blanquecino rostro de la chica.

—¡Jajaja! Por supuesto que no, esta navidad tiene que ser especial para todos... y principalmente para ti—un guiño del morocho bastó para sonrojar a la heredera Satán quien disimuladamente se alejó de él.

—Aquí tiene joven —La misma anciana del año pasado le entregaba su nota de consumo al ojinegro y le sonreía picaramente. —Gracias por su compra y feliz navidad a usted y a su novia.

—Feliz navidad para usted también. —respetuosamente y un poco apenado el joven hizo una reverencia.

Gohan observó a todos lados buscando a su acompañante a la que halló esperandolo junto a la puerta y pudo notar que levantaba el cuello de su abrigo para cubrirse. Realmente no entendía por que ella cambió de look despues de que un día cualquiera él le comentara que Ireza, la recepcionista se veía muy bien con cabello corto, ahora tener el mismo look que su compañera le estaba pasando factura a Videl pues pareciera que ese delgado cuello se congelaría inmediatamente con el simple hecho de salir a la calle. Le dio alcance en el umbral de la puerta y sin decir nada, la enredó con su bufanda para que no se resfriara.

La ojiazul se dejó hacer, lo observó tan atentamente y mientras era envuelta en ese pedazo de estambre tan calientito pensó que en verdad no se arrepentía de haber abierto su corazón con Son Gohan, él simplemente era un hombre maravilloso y muy atento. La pasada navidad la escuchó toda la noche, la aconsejo y en varias ocasiones le ofreció su hombro para desahogar toda la frustración que le provocaba su padre. Gracias a él había por fin hecho las paces con su progenitor, logrando en los últimos meses cerrar un largo ciclo de dolor, introversión y mal humor hacia todos y todo.

—Ahora si, creo en la magia de la navidad Gohan...

Y sin más, la pelinegra tomó con ambas manos el rostro de quien era responsable de entibiar su frío corazón y jalandolo un poco hacia abajo, lo besó. Posó sus inexpertos labios en los tibios masculinos los cuales tenían un ligero sabor a café.

Sorprendido, el dueño de estos quien al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, soltó la bufanda que quedo a medio enredar y abrazo por la cintura a quien había sido motivo de sus desvelos desde que la vio sonreír tan sinceramente hace justamente un año.

Ambos, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor se entregaron a ese calido beso lleno de amor, ya no podían reprimirlo mas, sabían dentro de sí mismos que la navidad pasada había sido una bastante especial, una que había cambiado sus vidas para mejor. Ninguno dijo antes lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero ¿que mas daba?

Ahora los dos, con ese beso se hacían entender muchísimo mejor que con palabras todo el cariño y amor que se juraban en ese mágico momento, deseando pasar esa y todas las navidades venideras juntos, amándose y disfrutando de un amor tan puro como la blanca nieve que comenzaba a caer en esos momentos.

Separándose un poco pero sin soltarlo, Videl Satán le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y señalando con el dedo por sobre sus cabezas hizo notar al joven Son que un muérdago colgaba sobre ellos.

—Feliz navidad, Gohan.

—Feliz navidad, mi hermosa Videl. —Regresandole la sonrisa Gohan la apretó contra su pecho dejando su mano en la delicada cintura y posando la otra en la nuca de ella, atrayéndola de nueva cuenta hacia su boca, dispuesto a besar esos dulces labios... labios a los que desde ese preciso instante se declaraba adicto por toda la eternidad


End file.
